


Daybreakers

by Ikol



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daybreakers AU, Happy Ending, Loki turned Thor against his will, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, angry hate sex, bodily fluid, food crisis, please forgive faux science, vampiric non-con, vampirism allusion to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol/pseuds/Ikol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki imagined that Thor might have been captured, dragged out from his Humvee by the humans, his golden body was lit by the sun and burst into a big, bright flame.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes as a shudder ran through his body. Loki kept imagining how it felt like to have the sun touch his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Thorki 'Daybreakers' AU for Halloween.<br/>A vampire apocalypse for the brothers, with a dash of blood-sucking smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreakers

**Author's Note:**

> Three years ago I wrote this story, but this is the re-written version with the reversed roles and I'm glad I re-wrote it :) It wasn't beta'ed, so if anyone wants to give it a clean-up, please let me know.

****_He smelled him, the flesh and blood running through the healthy veins, inviting. He could almost taste it, the fresh crimson juice of his little brother pumped by his beating, living, human heart._

 

The moment he saw him, he felt nothing but hunger.

 

Thor had always been the stronger one, but now he was just a human. Loki could smell his sweat and fear from the distance, and oh it was _delicious._

**

  
As the world plunged into darkness, with starvation and the humans in the farms had slowly died one by one, all of the human-turned-vampires had been starved. The food crisis had never been this terrifying, with those who couldn’t afford a tiny cup of blood had mutated, becoming animals, hidden underground and attacked the ones who still contained the human forms and sanity. This was how the world truly ended, Loki thought as he looked out at the fake horizon hologram on his large screen—the scene of the sun falling behind the trees. This was how humanity ended, he thought. Scientists failed at creating blood, and the test subjects’ bodies were cremated. They were all going to die without the essence of life.

 

How ironic. They visited the other planets, but they could not re-create what runs through their veins.

 

Loki was sickened by the sight of his own pale arms. The blue splotches started to be more visible there. He got enough rations of blood to stay alive, because he was the chief biologist. But the sickness slowly crept into his body and spread its claws through him, turning him into something worse each day. In the end, there was no way out for him, just like anyone else.

 

He was going to die, soon, if they failed to find a solution.

 

Thor had been gone for months. His brother led the operation against the human rebels, and disappeared during the chase across the desert.

 

Loki imagined that Thor might have be captured, dragged out from his Humvee by the humans, his golden body was lit by the sun and burst into a big, bright flame.

 

He closed his eyes as a shudder ran through his body. Loki kept imagining how it felt like to have the sun touch his skin.

 

**

Thor’s blue eyes were _human._

Up close, they were the same blue like before they were infected and became undead. Up close, Loki inhaled his scent, and his lips parted into a grin, showing his fangs that protruded at the corners of his lips.

 

“You’re still alive,” Loki purred as he closed the distance between them. “After all this time, I thought you were dead.”

 

Thor stood still, not flinching when Loki’s cool hand touched his face. He had shaved his beard, and there were only the faintest stubbles growing along his strong jaws. Loki’s body shivered as his fingers caressed the hair, the sign of _life._

 

When their eyes met, he could see the same hunger in Thor’s eyes, tinged with anxiety that rolled off him in waves. Thor had always been the stronger one, but here he was just a human.

 

Alive in flesh and blood…

 

A primal instinct kicked in. Loki’s fingers curved around Thor’s neck, the tips of his fingers felt every pulse from Thor’s veins, beating fast.

 

“Why have you come back?” Loki asked, feeling the pulse from Thor’s body vibrating through his body down to his cock. “You know what comes next, don’t you?”

 

“I’ve missed you,” Thor said.

 

“It’s not as simple as that,” Loki inched close, his cold body pressing against Thor’s warm one and he moaned at the heat that engulfed him. “You’ve always hated this unnatural life. Now you’re human again, and I see no reasons why you wanted to come to me like this.”

 

Thor pulled him close, and Loki let out a soft cry when he felt another heat touched his nether region. It made him smile and he licked Thor’s neck.

 

“Is it hard to believe that I’ve missed you?” Thor grunted against his ear and Loki licked him again. “I’d rather live this miserable life as this… animal…than living without you.”

 

“You hate vampires,” Loki kissed his brother’s neck and inhaled his scent of arousal and fear. “You’re among the strongest vampires…no one could hurt you, defeat you…and I know every time you _fucked_ me, you longed to feel _human_ again.” Another kissed near Thor’s pulse and visible vein. “Am I worth that much to you that you’re throwing your _life_ away?”

 

“You took me against my will,” Thor said. “But I’ve come to accept that you did it to save my life.”

 

“True.” A light suck at the flesh, a light graze of his fangs against his skin. “And you hated me for it.” A little bit of pressure to hear Thor hiss. “So, if you do want it this time, you have to tell me that you _want_ it.”

 

Thor placed his hands on Loki’s bums, pulling him in till their bodies pressed tight, no room left, and he nuzzled his nose against Loki’s hair and ear. Loki wondered if he smelled death on his skin and still craved it.

 

Thor always loved danger. His big brother was just as sick as he was.

 

“Take me, Loki.”

 

Thor’s initial scream filled his ears as he sank his long, sharp fangs into the tender flesh, piercing through like needles. Then he froze in terror and no sound came out as Loki closed his lips around the two wounds and began to suck his blood. Loki moaned with closed lips and eyes as the nectar flooded his mouth, coating his throat in hot, virulent gush. He started suckling once the streamed seemed to slow, and Thor’s hand flew to grip his head, and he could feel his hair being ripped from his scalp.

 

The first time he had taken Thor, his brother had fought him, giving him a broken, bleeding nose. Thor even gouged his socket and Loki had bled from one eye. He was thankful he was a vampire otherwise he could have been dead or blind.

 

Loki still remembered every detail.

 

**

The first time, Thor had been thrashing under him as Loki pinned him down and after a few minutes, he started to weaken, his limps lose their prowess. Loki’s eyes had been widened, amazed at how strong Thor really was. Loki’s cock twitched and he ground down on Thor’s thigh as the blonde’s arms fell to his sides. Loki ripped his fangs away, lifting himself up and looked at his victim. He knew his brother had always been the stronger one, but here he laid…sprawled and panting, his eyes glazed from delirium.

 

Loki grabbed his jaws, turned his face to the side to expose the long, thick neck. Blood seeped out from the two bruised holes and Loki bent down to lap at them.

 

He could have killed Thor right away, but what was the fun in that? Loki took his time, licking and playing with the two punctures as if he was making love to them, and grinning like a mad man as Thor whimpered and cried.

 

“You’ll thank me for this, brother.” Loki whispered against Thor’s lips, cupping his jaws so Thor would look at him and saw how much he meant to the dark-haired man.

 

Tears stained Thor’s face, and the palpable hurt shone in his eyes.

 

“Damn you, Loki…Damn you…” His voice was barely a whisper, all strength slowly dying from his body.

 

“I’ve always wanted you, and you’ve always turned away from me. You think you can hide how much you want me?” Loki smirked. “You called me a liar, but you _are_ the biggest liar. You lied to yourself. Your curse is nothing, Thor, because I’ve always been damned!”

He sank his fangs into Thor again and the blonde’ body convulsed, his back arching off the bed as Loki suckled violently. His sobs filled Loki’s ears, his blood shooting through Loki’s veins and the younger man felt how his body became alive as if being lit by fire. Every nerve in his body sang as Thor’s life bled into him.

 

When Thor woke again, he had attacked Loki and he beat Loki into a pulp. It took the younger man nearly a week to recover. Thor even pulled out his gun to point at Loki’s head, and Loki dared him to pull the trigger. He remembered how his head snapped when the pistol hit his head and he blacked out.

 

The night Thor came to take him from the hospital, his wounds already healed, Loki had walked into his bedroom naked, and Thor tried to push him off.

 

They fought again, with Loki stark naked body being thrown and pinned down. Loki laughed manically as Thor flipped him to lay on his stomach, one large hand pushing his head down and he felt Thor’s erection against his hole, and he shouted when Thor pushed in without any preparation. He laughed when Thor’s fingers tightened in his hair, pushing his face, suffocating his small cries that were mixed with moans while the other hand was pulling his hips up as Thor fucked him with all the anger and hatred.

 

The next few days, he walked into Thor’s bedroom again, and this time, his brother let him ride him into completion. They _fucked_ two more times until the morning. Loki had limped into the lap and had troubles sitting down to work. He could barely concentrate on his job, but he couldn’t be happier.

 

Soon, people recognized that they were sharing the house as lovers, and Loki felt that life was good. They made love everyday, and Loki took and drank Thor’s cum like it was his sustenance. He loved how Thor tugged his hair and the way he breathed hard and his thighs quivered as he relieved down Loki’s throat.

 

Then, Thor started acting more like a provider on top of being a brother. He was everything Loki had hoped for. One morning as he stared at himself in the mirror after a shower that he could see himself _glow_ from happiness. It might have been just an illusion, but it filled his heart with joy.

 

Though sometimes he knew the anger was still seated deep inside Thor. He knew from the way his brother fucked him like Loki was the thing he hated the most, but he was grateful for it, grateful to have Thor here with him in this madness.

 

This time, Thor was willing.

 

His blood was sweeter, thick, rich with nutrients and life than anything Loki ever tasted and he greedily took what Thor had offered. Hot blood poured down his throat as continued to drink, ignoring the choking gasps echoed in his mansion.

 

Soon, his brother’s body went still.

 

**

 

When Loki pulled back, he saw how Thor’s eyes were glazed and out of focus. He inhaled the sharp tang of blood that permeated the air and looked at the crimson trails that were running from the twitching, gaping wounds. Loki bent down to lap at the punctures, licking up all the blood, not wanting to waste the fleshly offering Thor had given him for the second time.

 

“You tasted so sweet…” Loki murmured, drunken with ecstasy. He felt dizzy and light, elated. It was sweeter than all the orgams Thor had given him, leaving him fulfilled.

  
  
He kissed Thor’s skin, nearly humming, then something kicked him hard in the guts, making his green, glowing eyes snap open. Loki wrenched away from Thor, stumbling backward. The remnant of taste in his mouth turned from sweet to repulsive. Then he was throwing up the blood onto the floor.  
  
Thor’s blood shot out from his mouth in gushes as he retched violently till he dropped on his hands and knees. Loki’s guts twisted like his intestines were turning upside down. His body was burning as if being dropped into a pool of acid, like the scorching sun was burning his skin when he tried to touch the sunlight after they had turned. He was screaming from the searing pain. From the blurred vision he saw that Thor was leaning against the wall, keeping the distance but he was watching Loki with horror in his eyes.

 

“Wh---what happ--?!” Loki couldn’t finish the words as another stream of blood shot out from his bowels.

  
  
The sound of his retching was the only thing echoing in the room…

  
  
He was going to die, Loki realized.

 

**

 

It felt like he was heaving out his insides as snots and tears rolled down his face and his body dropped onto the floor like a ragged doll. His face splashed into the pool of blood.

 

So, this is how he ended, Loki thought, pitying himself. In pain and in his own tears and guts. This was how he had always imagined it.

 

  
He didn’t know how long it lasted, but he opened his eyes to the haze, seeing a faint shape of Thor’s face hovering over him.

 

He was cradling him in his lap, and Loki blinked a few times.

 

“Brother?” Thor’s voice was soft and full of concern.

 

“What happened?” Loki croaked out, his throat sore from the vicious vomits.

 

Thor ran his fingers through the dark hair. “Welcome back.”

 

Loki turned to the large window in their mansion. He saw how the sun was coming up at the horizon, and he felt how the room was warm. So warm he felt the wetness against his neck.

 

 

“What….what is this?” He asked shakily.

 

Thor helped him to rise to his feet and walked him towards the window.

 

“You’re human again.” His brother whispered as they looked at the giant orange globe that slowly raised itself into the sky.

 

Loki spun around and swayed from the dizziness. Thor supported him and his blue eyes were shining with hope and love, even if Loki could see that he looked paler than normal.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m the serum, Loki.”

 

Thor had been captured by the rebels and their scientists had discovered the cure. The soldiers who were captured were shot the serum, and they all have become human.

 

After he finished his story, Loki yelled at him.

  
“So you turned me into a human?! I didn’t want this!”

 

“I know.” Thor smiled, and it was almost vicious. “I didn’t want to be a vampire either.”

 

Loki winced. Yet, despite his words, there was no malice in Thor’s eyes. He went on.

 

“Except that it didn’t kill you. My blood healed you, as it will do to others who would bite those who had become the serum.”

 

“You lied to me.” Loki hissed, distancing himself from his brother. “I’m not going to be a bait! How are we going to survive now, you fool!” Loki screamed.

 

“I didn’t lie when I said I wanted to be with you.” Thor extended his hand. “Come with me. I’ll take you to the base. We leave now, and we will reach there safely while the sun is up.”

 

“You bloody fool.” Loki let out a shaky breath. “I could have killed you.”

 

He felt Thor’s hot hand against his cheek. “Not this time, brother.”

 

Loki closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth of Thor’s hand that was petting him. His brother spoke softly. “Let’s get out of here, and then you’ll have all the time in the world to hate me for it.”

 

“Never…” Loki felt the sting of tears behind his closed eyes. “You know I never hated you, you idiot.”

 

He could feel Thor’s smile against his lips when his brother pulled him into a kiss.

 

**

  
With their belongings and all the research data packed into the back of the vehicle, Thor gunned the engine and rocketed out of the building. Loki let the sun slapped him across the face as the Humvee sped up from their city, taking them to the rebel’s base. He kept his eyes open against the sun even if it stung his eyes, sending a sharp pain through his skull, turning everything dark for a moment.

 

Thor gripped his hand and gave him a firm squeeze. It was brief, but Loki turned to give him a weak, worried smile.  
  


The sight made his throat feel tight. Thor had this golden halo around his head when the ray of the light touched his face. He gave Loki a promise that together they would save the world and he would keep Loki safe no matter what.

 

 _A fool’s dream_ , Loki told him. There would be resistance. There would be people who wouldn’t want to become human. There would be war and the war would never end.

 

Thor sensed the scrutiny on him and he turned to give Loki a kind smile.

 

_We’re together and we’ll be all right, brother._

  
Thor vowed to keep them alive and human. He vowed to never let darkness break them apart again.  
  
  
_A fool’s dream_ , Loki thought. But together, they’d survive.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I always appreciate the kudos, bookmarks, and best of all, the comments! 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the movie Daybreakers. I loved the concept of and though I cringed hard at the gore towards the ending, the bros feels in the movie is so strong I had to write a Thorki for it (though it took a few years for me to get there since the film was released in 2009) :) You can read the original version where Loki was the human and Thor the vampire at: http://ikol-liesmith.tumblr.com/post/25429280952/blood-brothers-thor-loki-daybreakers-au-fic (Sorry for the 'mediocre' but mandatory title "Blood Brothers" haha. So, I decided to just rip the name from the movie instead lol).
> 
> The soundtrack for this fic is 'New World Shadow' by Omnium Garherum. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbQfCN0R0mM  
> It's a fanvid using Daybreakers footage with the music! Perfection!  
> WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND GORE though.


End file.
